Copa Cabana
by Silver Cira
Summary: Inspired by the song. Some things just happen and feelings arise, things that can never be captured in the bars of a song. AyaKog.
1. Chapter 1

**Copa Cabana**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: -Coughs- Blame Barry Manilow.

**Chapter One**- She Was a Showgirl

Red velvet curtains slowly faded from either side of the stage. As they met in the center the lights dimmed, the crowd went wild with cheers and cat calls, and cries for more. Then ten o'clock performance was over, to be replaced by music until midnight. Until that time the girls were free to mingle, entertaining guests chatting with each other, basically whatever they pleased so long as they were ready for the next show in two hours time.

A red head decked in a divine blue dress just long enough to conceal everything slid onto a barstool, removing the yellow feather piece from her hair to set on the counter. She raised one luscious leg into the air with the poise and grace of a cat. "Oh darn, my stockings ran," she said with a pretty pout as she looked to the bar tender with doleful green eyes.

"Hey doll face," the brunette man said happily as he tossed a pair of shot glasses on the bar and flipped a vodka bottle expertly through the air as he poured them both a double. "How're things for the infamous 'Lola'?" he asked mischievously as his eyes glinted at the mention of her 'stage' name. 'Ayame' she had insisted, didn't have a ring to it. But Lola, now there was a name she wanted to see in lights.

"Say it baby," she whispered as she set her elbows on the bar and watched him happily.

"You're gonna be a star baby," Kouga replied as he lifted a shot glass to her lips. The red head happily tilted her head back, letting the liquor slide down her throat with practiced ease. She leaned forwards and took the second shot glass, the one he had meant for himself, and she drank it down, batting her lashes flirtatiously. Kouga laughed heartily as he poured two more. "Easy doll face, you wouldn't want to mess up on stage, you never know, tonight could be the night after all."

Ayame pouted prettily before sighing. "You're right, I'll be good." Every night she prayed that a talent agent would arrive and whisk her off to someplace exiting, like Hollywood, someplace she could really become a star. "Do you really think I'll make it Kouga?" she asked as she let her cheek rest against the cool wood of the counter. She straightened with a frown and touched her cheek. Spilled alcohol had made the bar sticky, which meant her make up had to be redone with god speed. She didn't wait for Kouga to reply before vanishing into the back room once more.

"Hey Lola!"

The red-head turned to see one of the other show girls rushing towards her, yellow hair piece in hand. "Kouga said you left this at the bar, is something wrong hun?" the brunette girl asked cheerfully as she surrendered the feathers.

Ayame sighed as she took the hair piece. "Kagome," she said pathetically as she dusted a layer of color across her marred cheek. She stood and stripped off her ruined stocking to replace them. "I feel like I'm running through water," she explained, using the best analogy she could find on short notice.

"Mm, like you're wet?" the girl asked with naïve innocence.

Another sigh left 'Lola's' red lips as she shook her head sadly. Kagome had no place doing this for a living. She was too sweet, too innocent, and too kind. "Like I'm moving forwards but not getting anywhere." She explained. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already fifteen minutes till show time. A bell chimed somewhere in the distance as Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "It's time!" Kagome squealed in excitement as she tugged at her dress.

"Eight till four, forever more," Ayame rhymed as she made her way towards the stage. As the lights flashed on she smiled, maybe tonight was the night. Maybe she'd get her break for once and for all, Kouga wouldn't have to tend bar and she wouldn't have to dance.

**A/N: **Short I know. I have more finished but for sake of flow this is where we end. Enjoy and review. Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

** Copa Cabana**

Disclaimer: Zip. Zilch. Nada.****

Authors Note: Of all the songs I ever thought would inspire me.

**KogaxAyame's Cub: **Thanks for your review! Nope it's not finished, it's a chappie fic. And I think I had uploaded this previously on another account or perhaps on another site. ^_^

**Chapter Two**- Who Could Ask For More?

In an age of love everything over the top was in style. Sexy women, provocative dances, straight liquor, big jewelry, and neon lights. The Copa Cabana was the hottest spot in the country as of late. Money was flowing like there was no tomorrow, but most of the employees never saw more than minimum wage. A job was a job however and a chance at stardom was high on everyone's list, especially the girl who went by Lola.

Another day brought another set of shows. She danced across the floor with practiced grace, all the while her eyes on the man she loved, Kouga. If only they had the money, Ayame thought sadly, but she was a showgirl, he was a bartender, which meant money was tight. Bu love was love, and it was the best gift anyone could ever ask for.

Kagome, the young girl Ayame had made friends with was working as a hostess that night. Ayame noticed one man in particular that the girl led in part-way through the dance. He had dark hair, was nothing short of handsome, and even from the stage she could see the diamond winking from his ear lobe. He took a seat and his eyes met Ayame's for a brief moment before she looked away, it was time to concentrate on the dance she was being paid to perform.

As the set ended the girls slowly made their way through the room, Ayame made her way towards the bar and Kouga but a sharp whistle drew her attention across the room. It was him, the man with the diamond. A sultry yet fake smile crossed her face as she made her way towards the man with a small swing in her hips. "Hello there," she said brightly. "Can I help you?"

An oily smirk crossed his face. "How bout having a drink with me sweet thing?" He asked as he smoothed a hand through his long hair. The light caught the diamond on his ear, making it wink in the light. He laid a hand on the seat next to him, indicating she should sit and signaling a waitress over with his other hand. Ayame slid into the seat and crossed her legs towards him. "I'm all yours," she replied, following the basic lines used by all within the bar.

The drinks came and they both drank. They talked and flirted, she laughed at his jokes, actually finding them amusing despite his rather oily manner. Unnoticed by either were the unhappy looks coming from Kouga at the bar. Kagome slid onto one of the bar stools in front of Kouga, drawing his attention away from the pair. "It's her job," Kagome said gently as she laid her hand across his. "You know she loves you."

Kouga's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked down to Kagome. "I know what her job is," he said through gritted teeth. "Kissing his cheek is not her job, holding his hand is not her job." Kagome could tell by the tone of his voice that it was taking iron will for him not to scream. "Kouga, her job is to make men happy. Her job is to make men fall in love, but never be in love with them herself." Kagome explained as carefully as she could. Suddenly Kouga's eyes shot towards Ayame, Kagome's eyes followed just in time.

The man with the diamond leaned in and placed his lips gently upon Ayame's and hid hand slid to her chest. The red-head stepped back so fast she knocked over her chair, her green eyes wide in astonishment. That was crossing the line, even the club owner would defend her here, and this man was outside of his rights. Before she had the chance to tell him as much Kouga was there, he sailed across the bar in a matter of seconds his eyes burning brightly with anger. "Kouga…" Ayame said gently. "Kouga I have this under control, please go back to the bar…"

**End Note:** Small cliffy here, I'm a little vague on what I want to do next, follow the song or pinwheel off in my own direction. I'll decide eventually though I guess -sighs-


End file.
